Scarf, Sweater, and a Little Bit of Love
by FABINALIVES
Summary: A chilly autumn afternoon brings a heart-warming moment to Fabian and his girlfriend, Nina. Just a little Fabina fluff!


Hey, readers! Just thought I'd write this little one-shot to welcome the fall. It's officially AUTUMN (well it had been but I've just been in denial) and I wanted to celebrate by posting this. Welcome old readers, I hope you enjoy this little creation by me. Welcome new readers, I'm so glad you decided to read my writing! If you enjoy this, you'll love my main fanfiction, House of Romance! And, all readers, please review! I want to know what you think and I am accepting suggestions for any other one-shots. Also, feel free to PM me! Enjoy this taste of my work!

* * *

Scarf, Sweater, and a Little Bit of Love

Fabian's P.O.V.

I closed my laptop and flung myself back onto the bed. A virus had infected my computer, so now I couldn't do research for Mrs. Andrew's essay, which was something along the lines of mysteries. This was really out of character for me, not starting my homework the day it was assigned. For a second, I considered going over to the school to use the computer lab. At least that way, I would feel better about my now frozen laptop.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" a soft voice asked from behind my closed bedroom door. I smiled, although I wondered why she still bothers to ask. She knows no matter what, I'll always let her in. All that aside, we're dating and it would be pretty awkward if I told her she _couldn't _come in. That much I know about relationships.

"Sure," I responded, getting out of bed and putting my laptop back onto my desk.

"Virus not gone yet, huh?" Nina inquired as she plopped onto my mattress. I sighed and sat down to join her.

"Nope. Now I can't even do Mrs. Andrew's homework!" I exclaimed, letting out some of my frustration.

"Fabian, that's due two weeks from now. Why are you so worried?" Nina laughed as she clasped her hand around mine. "I bet no one's even started yet."

"That's why I need to! If I don't, I'll end up forgetting and waiting until the last minute!" I vented, forgetting for a moment that Nina was in the room.

We sat there for a second, me steaming and Nina laying her head on my shoulder. After a while, I relaxed and fell backwards onto my bed, dragging Nina down with me.

"Maybe you've been cooped up in your room too long," Nina suggested after a minute or so.

Shrugging my shoulders, I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace for once. Suddenly, I was yanked upwards and through my open doorway. Nina pulled me through the front door and out onto the front porch of Anubis House. To her surprise, I turned towards her.

"Let's go put on something warmer and come outside for a little while," I pleaded. Wow, this fresh air works wonders on students who have been stuck indoors all day.

"Great idea!" Nina squealed, running back into the house and up the stairs.

Smiling, I walked back to my room and wrenched open my wardrobe door. Shirt, shirt, a pair of pants I never wear, ugly sweater vest, sweater, pants…wait, the sweater! I needed that!

I slipped the warm, blue fabric over my head, covering my white t-shirt. Brushing off my sweatpants, I felt presentable. And warm.

Then, just as I was walking out of my room, I glimpsed a piece of white cloth sticking out from underneath my bed. I skidded over to it and pulled on whatever it was. A scarf, white and gold striped, my mother had packed into my suitcase right before I left. Truly, I hated it, but it was pretty chilly outside. Grabbing the scarf, I made my decision to bring it. What would it hurt anyway?

Approaching the staircase, I found Nina sitting on the first step, fooling with the fringe of her red scarf. So girls wore scarves too. Good fashion note.

"Come on, Fabian! You took forever!" Nina shouted as she grabbed my hand again and ran outside. After descending what little stairs we had leading up to Anubis, she let go. Nina dashed forward, spreading her arms wide in her light brown coat and letting the wind almost blow her knitted gold cap off of her dirty blonde locks. Then, like a bird flying south for the winter, she took off running. Laughing, I chased after her, past the wall around the house and towards the school.

"Get back over here! Really? You know I can't run that fast!" I yelled as I ran a good five yards behind her. Her only response was laughter and a burst of speed. Finally, her cap blew off, but she was too full of pride to stop, run back, and pick it up. So, being the adorable and romantic boyfriend that I am, snatched it off the ground and jammed it onto my head, still managing to steadily gain on her.

"Get my cap, will you Fabian?" she called. She obviously thought I was farther behind, because I already had the cap on my head. I didn't answer, but kept running.

At last, she stopped and bent over, catching her breath. Unfortunately, I was close enough that her halt didn't register until I crashed into her, sending us toppling on top the cold grass.

"Hey, it's against the rules to tackle! And you're wearing my cap!" she exclaimed as I hovered above her on my hands, yanking the clothing off of my head and ruffling my hair.

I shook my head, moving the hair out of my face. Nina gazed up at me, a small smile playing across her lips.

For a moment, we didn't move. Nina looked up at me, and I stared down into her beautiful green eyes, inches away from them. We listened to the breeze rustle the brown, crunchy leaves and felt the brisk cold that was numbing our fingertips and noses. Peace settled over us like a warm blanket, although we were still practically shivering in our coats.

Slowly, as if it were all a dream, I leaned in towards her and closed the small space between us. I kissed her as if there wasn't going to be a Thanksgiving or a Christmas. As chilled as we were, her lips were warm and gentle. After what seemed like only seconds, we pulled away to breathe. She gave me an ear-to-ear smile and rose to her feet, playfully pushing me off of her.

"Race you. Trudy's making hot chocolate," Nina winked, taking a step closer to me.

"I don't need hot chocolate _that _bad," I stressed, grinning and stepping towards her.

"You will if I do this," she stated matter-of-factly, pulling me in by my scarf and kissing me again. Wrapping my arms around her and her jacket, I made this surprisingly warm moment last as long as possible. Nina pulled away just as I was relaxing and sprinted off in the direction of the house.

Wow. She was right. I just realized how much I need hot chocolate right now.


End file.
